U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,803 discloses an infusion set having an infusion part and a connector. The infusion part comprises a soft plastic cannula in liquid communication with a cavity for receiving a needle from a connector, two sloping guiding holes and two retention devices; and the connector comprises a cannula, two square guiding pins and two arms with a hooking part for gripping the retention device of the infusion part and operating in the main plane of the infusion part.
A lot of patients e.g. insulin patients have to or may desire to insert an infusion device or to place a subcutaneous sensor or the like themselves. For some persons it is a troublesome process to perform the skin penetration themselves, they therefore need a device which assists them in this process and thereby making the process less problematic.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,572,586B1 discloses an infusion set for administration of a fluid to a subcutaneous layer and include a cannula housing adapted for mounting onto a patient's skin and a needle housing for connection to the cannula housing. The needle housing has a pair of flexible sidewalls and a resilient band connected to the sidewalls. The resilient band is lockably engage able with the cannula housing thereby securing the housings together, and the resilient band is releasable from the cannula housing when pressing the sidewalls toward each other to deform the resilient band. A hollow needle extends out of a main body of the needle housing for delivering fluid to the cannula from a fluid source. The walls of the needle housing extend beyond a distal end of the hollow needle to prevent needle contact with contaminated surfaces an inadvertent injury.
In both of these infusion sets two arms are formed along the sides of the connector part and the movement performed to unrelease the connector from the infusion part is in both cases pressing the two arms together. Compared to these to constructions the present invention is of a more simple form and also the locking mechanism according to the invention allows for the user to actually see when the arms are unlocked, especially if the infusion part and the connector are toned in different colors.
Given that the infusion part is supposed to be connected and especially disconnected several times with the connector it is important that this operation is painless and simple to perform.
The document US 2003/0225373 discloses an insertion device for inserting an infusion part or a sensor into a patient. The device comprises a housing, a coil spring, a safety device and part for angling the insertion into the patient. However the apparatus is relatively complicated to manufacture industrially and further the device has to be loaded manually by the patient by a rather complicated procedure.
WO 03/026728 A1 discloses an injector device comprising a housing, a spring, a slidable bar, a locking mechanism and a needle.